Campus Drama Series ‘BFF’ Premieres February 11 on IBC-13
February 7, 2018 From the success of its college-themed campus drama College Luv, IBC-13 unveils another campus drama made for the millennials with a heart-warming plot that is sure to captivate for college and university students. Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga At their recently-held press launch at Oasis Manila in Quezon City, the Kapinoy network proudly brings back the hottest love team Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga (SofiEgo) in the newest campus drama series BFF, a light-hearted college slice-of-life story revolves around the lives of childhood friends who are about to enter college where they study in university. The series follows the story of an attractive campus girl Eula Ramirez (Sofia) and a freshman heartthrob Jericho Madrid (Diego) are childhood friends who will fall in love with each other and find them for their love in relationship in a college life. Their friendship blossomed into a romance where they have to put a label on it. When Eula enters college as she struggled with continuing her relationship with Jericho. She has met a new friend in Jeffrey (Abel Estanislao) which made Jericho reflect on the value of Eula in his life and their relationship. Completing the cast of BFF are Kyle Vergara, Janina Vela, Claire Bercero, Mariel Pamintuan, Jon Lucas, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Vanna Garcia, Gian Magdangal, Eva Darren, Karen Dematera, CJ Navato, Bianca Casado, Chino Lui Pio, Sharmaine Suarez, Lloyd Samartino and Stephanie Henares. It is directed by Mario Cornejo. BFF is set to premiere this Sunday, February 11, at 2:15PM after Hey it's Fans Day! on IBC-13. For more information, log-on to www.ibc.com.pf or follow IBC-13 on Facebook and Twitter (@ibc13). 'IBC Program Logos' 2011 IBC blue in-motion oval *''Chacha'' (November 27, 2017-April 27, 2018) (IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services presents) 2017 IBC gold in-motion oval (2018-present) *''NBA'' (December 16, 2017-present) (IBC Sports) *''Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow'' (December 17, 2017-present) (IBC Sports) *''PBA'' (December 17, 2017-present) (IBC Sports) *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (since January 1, 2018) *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (since January 6, 2018) (IBC presents) *''Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan'' (since January 15, 2018) (inihandog ng IBC, Secarats Talent Management Services) *''Till My Heartaches End'' (since January 29, 2018) (IBC presents) *''Bida si Raval'' (since February 10, 2018) (IBC presents) *''Iskul Bukol'' (since February 10, 2018) (IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services presents) *''BFF'' (since February 11, 2018) (IBC presents) *''KapinoyLand'' (since February12, 2018) (IBC Lingkod Kapinoy Foundation present) *''Kapantay ay Langit'' (since February 12, 2018) (inihandog ng IBC) *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (season 3) (since March 1, 2018) (inihandog ng IBC) *''Merlyna'' (since March 5, 2018) (IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services presents) *''Tasya Fantasya'' (since March 11, 2018) (IBC, Secarats Talent Management Services) *''Warrior Is A Child'' (since April 30, 2018) (IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services presents) *'TRESEBELLA' *''I Love Lee Tae-ri'' (February 12-April 20, 2018) *''Emergency Couple'' (March 5-May 4, 2018) *''Drinking Solo'' (since April 23, 2018) *''Monstar'' (since May 7, 2018)